


Epistrophē

by Geilie



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Historical References, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Le tue gesta, come le loro, saranno scritte a lettere d’oro sugli smisurati papiri della storia.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistrophē

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la doppia Drabble Night di Pasqua del 29-30/03/13. Pacchetto di [Eterea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132377).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO PISOLO + TYRELL_  
>  Fandom: RPF Storico  
> Personaggio: Alessandro Magno  
> Prompt: cresta dell’onda

**Epistrophē**  
 _230 parole - non betata; introspettiva, storica e con accenni Alessandro/Efestione. Il titolo, traslitterato dal greco[ επιστροφή](http://analogical-dictionary.sensagent.com/MW931840/ML-it-el/)_ _, significa "involuzione, regressione, ritorno"._  
   
Stai morendo.  
Lo sapresti anche se non l’avessi letto negli sguardi pietosi dei tuoi medici, perché la morte te la senti strisciare nelle vene, lenta e inesorabile quanto rapida e inarrestabile è stata la tua gloria.  
Affronti la fine col cipiglio fiero dei tuoi antenati, fronte liscia e mento alto: saranno Achille, splendente, e il grande Ettore e l’ingegnoso Odisseo ad accoglierti oltre lo Stige. Le tue gesta, come le loro, saranno scritte a lettere d’oro sugli smisurati papiri della storia.  
Eppure...  
Sei giovane, ti chiedi cos’altro avresti potuto fare, quante altre meraviglie avresti potuto vedere, quanti popoli conquistare. Non vuoi che finisca ora, non vuoi andartene quando sei sulla cresta dell’onda e l’intero oceano è ai tuoi piedi,  _tuo_.  
Non è così che muore un dio, per Ercole, non debole e infermo e malato. Ti rendi conto di avere così tanti rimpianti, per una così breve vita! Non conoscerai mai tuo figlio, non coglierai mai i frutti dei tuoi sforzi…  
I volti dei tuoi compagni, attorno a te, si confondono. Ti pare di udire la voce del dolce Efestione, che ti chiama a sé; ti sembra all’improvviso di avere in corpo l’energia di mille leoni, di poter raggiungere la vetta dell’Olimpo con un unico balzo… e poi le braccia di Efestione ti avvolgono e ogni sofferenza è un ricordo.  
E forse è così che muoiono gli dei, in fondo.


End file.
